undyingmercenariesfandomcom-20200213-history
James McGill
James McGill is the main protagonist and narrator of Undying Mercenaries. Every book is written in his point-of-view. Pre-Varus Life He was born in Georgia Sector in 2099. He was an induced labor on New Year's Eve who had been born to give his parents a tax break. Growing up, he'd been a typical young male of his generation. He always hated school, preferring to chase girls and basketballs with fervor instead. Up until the age of 22, he'd spend most of his time plugged in online, and he had no idea what he was going to do with his future. He lived in his parents' house until the age of 22, where he played video games simulating the travels of Terrestrial legions until his mother lost her job. In order to do something with his life, and help his parents, James sold his video game console and gives the cash to his parents, and traveled to the Mustering Hall. He took a few tests and decided to try to join some of Earth's valued legions, such as Legion Germanica. However, due to his inability to properly follow rules, every legion denied him, until he discovered Legion Varus, a lesser-respected legion in the back, that McGill describes as a band full of misfits. They reluctantly accept McGill as a new legionnaire. Personality McGill has trouble following his superiors' orders and is somewhat mutinous. Despite this, he claims to serve Earth and Humanity as a whole. He has a good sense of humor, and can act or seem calm in situations where most legionnaires would feel despair. He also shows signs of anger issues, and has trouble controlling his hot temper when mishandled or threatened. However, he is extremely loyal towards his friends and family. He shows a tough and determined face towards his enemies, although he refrains from mass alien genocide when ordered by his superiors. He enjoys annoying his officers, even if he doesn't mean it. He loves whistling the ''Battle Hymn of the Republic ''in public, much to the annoyance of humans and aliens alike. Physical description * Sandy hair * Blue eyes * 2 meters tall * Weighs around 120 kilos Relationships Friends * Carlos Ortiz: James first met Carlos at the Mustering Hall while signing up for Varus. He usually wants to smack Carlos in the head for his smug sense of humor and smart-ass comments. Despite this, they are (kinda) good friends and McGill keeps Ortiz by his side, alongside Natasha and Kivi. * Galina Turov: Galina is James' commanding officer (CO), and has had a very strange relationship with James. James and Galina have killed each other, made love to each other, and have done many other questionable things in their past. * Natasha Elkin: Natasha is James's best tech, and they've slept together at some point as well. James cares a lot about her, even if they aren't in love anymore. * Adjunct Harris: They had a bumpy beginning but now they are good friends. * Kivi: McGill finds Kivi attractive, and they have had a good relationship since the first book. * Sargon: Sargon is McGill's best heavy-specialist, and usually agrees with McGill's insane plans. Enemies * Chief Inspector Xlur: McGill found himself at odds with Xlur, killing him several times, and vice-versa. McGill finally permed Xlur in Mogwa Prime. * Claver: Claver is described as a sneaky rat by McGill. Despite their rivalry, McGill has found himself working with or for Claver, usually due to his own need for survival. One such example is the Destruction of Gelt Station. Murders James has committed or been involved in multiple murders: * Harris * Evelyn Thompson * Galina Turov * Winslade * Claver * Chief Inspector Xlur * Tribune Armel Kill count (in beta) Wur Nexuses - 3Category:Earth Category:Varus Legionnaires Category:Centurions Category:Varus Centurions Category:Varus Officers Category:Officers Category:Protagonists Category:Humans